Abstract This is a competing renewal of a postdoctoral training program entitled Training in Investigative Infectious Diseases based in the Section of Infectious Diseases, Department of Internal Medicine at the Yale School of Medicine. The aims of this training program are to: (a) develop the next generation of Infectious Disease investigators trained in translational research (b) develop new prevention and therapeutic strategies for infectious diseases of national and international significance and (c) advance the principles associated with high quality research including adherence to ethical principles. The program is designed for physicians with an MD, MD-PhD, DO or equivalent degree. Most trainees will be Fellows in Infectious Diseases, but selected M.D.s or MD-PhDs with clinical training in other fields will also be eligible to participate. The highly accomplished training faculty has four broadly defined areas of research: (1) Innate Immunity and Microbes, (2) Vector-borne Diseases, (3) Molecular and Human Infectious Disease Pathogenesis, and (4) Clinical and Epidemiologic Infectious Disease Research. Detailed plans for trainee admission to the program, mentor and mentorship committee selection, and evaluation of trainee progress are in place. In addition to outstanding research training, Yale has opportunities for study toward advanced degrees such as a Masters in Health Science or PhD in Investigative Medicine that are open to physicians in the T32 training program. Extensive didactic training is also available through the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences, School of Public Health and the Yale National Clinician Scholars Program. This combination of outstanding research opportunities, didactic coursework and seminar series, and career development training in grant writing and presentation skills has resulted in a high level of programmatic success in training physician-investigators at Yale who choose research careers in academia or industry. At the same time, the T32 Infectious Diseases training program at Yale continues to evolve and improve, with the addition of new training faculty with interests in global health, enhanced recruitment of MD-PhD physician-scientists, a plan to enhance underrepresented minority fellowship recruitment that includes a common ?second look? visit for minority applicants to fellowships throughout the entire Department of Internal Medicine, and improvements in career development activities designed to facilitate mentor selection, increase interactions with the diverse and accomplished training faculty and provide training in leadership and negotiation skills. We believe these changes will further enhance the ability of our trainees to contribute high impact, new knowledge in Infectious Disease.